Cogito ergo sum
by barjy02
Summary: UA Anticipation...Dean Winchester est un blade runner...Son boulot : le retrait...Il chasse et élimine les "répliquants"...Sa routine de flic...Jusqu'au jour où "Roman Corporation" fait appel à lui pour éliminer quatre Nexus 6 en fuite...Parmi ceux-ci, Castiel Batty, leur fascinant Leader...Destiel en devenir.
1. 1er partie

**Je vous présente ma deuxième adaptation.**

**Choix: "Blade Runner" (que je vénère )**

**Cela dit, il ne faut pas avoir vu le film pour comprendre la fic.**

**Avis aux puristes, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le film mais j'ai tout fait pour en garder la trame de fond et les scènes les plus marquantes. **

**Parce que ce qui m'a le plus fasciné avant tout dans ce film (hormis la maitrise de Ridley Scott), ce sont les personnages et les messages qu'ils véhiculent à travers leurs histoires et c'est sur cela que je me suis basée pour retravailler l'oeuvre originale en tachant de la respecter du mieux que j'ai pu.**

**Dean est à l'image de Deckard, ce chasseur quelque peu désabusé qui fait son boulot sans plus trop se poser de question, jusqu'au jour où...**

**Castiel est à l'image de Batty, le répliquant du film...Il veut vivre, faire partie de cette humanité...Sorte de fils de Dieu qui se retourne contre son créateur...Rebelle à l'image de l'ange.**

**Je construirais un lien entre ses deux persos qui n'existent pas dans le film (sauf dans la magnifique scène finale entre Harrison "Deckard" Ford et le magnifique Rutger "Batty" Hauer)**

.

**Qui sommes-nous? **

**Là, demeure la question.**

.

**Désolée pour les fautes restantes, ma pauvre béta est quelque peu débordée pour le moment. Je pense fort à toi ma biche...**

.

**« Cogito ergo sum»**

.

Los Angeles 2032

.

Noire, sombre, pluvieuse, étouffante, éternellement plongée dans une nuit sans fin, Los Angeles meurt pour renaître aussitôt de ses cendres.

La pluie, la bruine, le brouillard, le froid qui rongent les os et tuent les sourires étouffés dans les désillusions, et puis ses hurlements stridents, publicités géantes qui s'affichent comme des monstres lumineux aux hauts des gratte-ciel frôlant les portes d'un paradis déchu.

.

Dean observe le manège de cette ville qui n'est plus qu'une énorme fourmilière tentaculaire, gorgée d'eau, rongée par la gangrène du désespoir.

Il lève la tête tout en remontant le col de sa veste usée pour s'abriter de cette pluie incessante qui n'arrête jamais de noyer les rues et d'infiltrer chaque parcelle de vie.

Il regardait, un peu distrait, une femme aux airs de Geisha vanter les mérites de la planète Sorius et de ses trois soleils...Il en eut les yeux qui brûlèrent quand s'afficha le paysage idyllique de cette planète lointaine dont il n'aura jamais les moyens de se payer le voyage, il n'avait même plus l'envie d'y rêver et encore moins d'y croire.

.

Un homme le heurta violemment, le sortant de ses pensées en manquant le déséquilibrer dans sa course. Il marmonna dans cette langue toute droite venue de nulle part, née de toutes pièces et usitée par la population hétéroclite de la ville, le " _cityspeak "_argot qu'il avait appris à maîtriser à force de vivre dans la chienlit.

L'homme ne s'excusera pas et lui ne le haranguera pas...Telle est Los Angeles en ses jours apocalyptiques, bercée par un éternel déluge qui semble ne jamais devoir prendre fin, la ville refusant d'être submergée et ainsi lavée de tous ses péchés.

.

Le bruit cadencé d'un tic- tac géant l'avertit qu'il pouvait traverser.

Il croisa sans y prêter attention le regard des habitants pour la plupart métis dont on ne pouvait même plus cerner les origines depuis longtemps, ils promenaient leurs carcasses comme on promène la mort, errant sans autre but que celui de survivre.

.

.

Au-dessus du Royal Queen, hôtel oublié des anciens beaux quartiers, il les observe ses êtres qui grouillent.

Debout sur le rebord du toit, ses yeux bleus perçant la foule, mains dans les poches de son long imper de cuir noir, il observe ses hommes qui rêvent de mourir, lui qui ne rêve que de vivre. La ville reflétait dans ses iris de métal.

"Castiel " l'interrompit dans sa contemplation une voix féminine.

" Parle!" en ne détournant pas son regard. La pluie plaquant ses cheveux sombres sur son visage trop pâle.

" Ils ont échoué" la voix éteinte.

" Tous? "ses poings se figeant dans ses poches.

" Oui " en baissant la tête.

" Je vois" descendant de son observatoire.

" Qu'allons-nous faire? " le suppliant en serrant les bras pour retenir la chaleur de son corps dans un réflexe humain.

" Suis-moi " en lui affichant un sourire sans âme.

.

Dean Winchester était ce qu'on appelait communément dans le jargon policier, un blade runner, flic ou chasseur, au gré de ses missions. Il venait de faire une pause de quelques semaines suite à sa dernière enquête qui avait couté la vie à deux civils. Il n'était pas responsable de leurs morts et n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité mais ses supérieurs avaient jugés bon qu'il prenne un congé sabbatique. Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à refaire appel à lui. Dans son domaine, " le retrait ", il était l'un des meilleurs.

Il avait passé la plupart de ce temps de repos forcé, dans son appartement, à visionner des anciens films ou écouter des vieux morceaux de rock. Seules traces d'un passé qui lui avait été glorifié par son père, seul héritage qu'il eut de cet homme qui ne fut jamais qu'un absent dans sa vie. Il n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Cela lui semblait inné, inscrit dans ses gènes.

.

Il s'arrêta et releva la tête. Il lui semblait que dans cette ville, tout le forçait à la lever. La garder à hauteur d'homme lui affichait juste la misère humaine qu'était devenu son quotidien.

Misère soudain étouffée par la splendeur du bâtiment qui se dressait face à lui.

_"Roman Corporation"_

Haute tour de plusieurs centaines de mètre, illuminée d'un blanc pur mais glacial.

Il soupira et se présenta au parlophone.

_"Roman Corporation_...Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider? "l'interpella une voix numérique.

" Dean Winchester...J'ai rendez-vous avec Dick Roman ".

Un bip et quelques secondes après la porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur un hall aussi blanc que la lumière qu'affichait l'immeuble.

" Dernier étage" fit la même voix qui lui ouvrit les portes d'un ascenseur transparent.

" Super " en passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être partagé entre la fascination et l'horreur mêlée devant la cité qui s'étendait devant lui à travers les vitres. Quelques projections dans le lointain de flammes gigantesques provenant des incinérateurs éclairaient la ville entre les néons gigantesques des publicités et les phares des spinner qui la survolaient.

Il se retourna quand l'ascenseur atteint le dernier étage, le vertige le saisit et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit une double porte en bois sculptée s'ouvrir sur un bureau aux dimensions surhumaines.

" Entrez "résonna une voix d'homme entre les hauts murs. Il fut accueilli par une jeune femme plutôt jolie et élégante qui devait être probablement la secrétaire particulière de Roman.

" Rachel...Servez- nous donc un verre, voulez-vous" l'homme se leva de son fauteuil qui faisait dos à l'entrée et vint à sa rencontre.

Au premier regard, son instinct le mit en garde. Il le salua d'un simple hochement de tête tout en scrutant la pièce.

Elle avait un air d'autrefois, avec ses meubles en chêne, le faux feu de cheminée, les tons chauds du papier peint et les quelques statues en porcelaine.

Autant l'homme était froid et distant, autant son bureau était à l'inverse de ce qu'il inspirait.

" Asseyez-vous " en lui indiquant une large table aux six chaises en chène.

Dean cacha son étonnement face à ce luxe mais il nota l'usure des dossiers et finit par se dire que cela devait probablement provenir d'une légation quelconque.

Tout comme les animaux avaient presque disparus de la surface de la terre, les bois précieux étaient devenus une denrée rare et chère.

" Joli " en indiquant un hibou qui le toisait depuis son perchoir. " Il doit valeur son pesant d'or " sourire en coin.

" Plusieurs années de votre salaire...C'est une réplique parfaite " répondit hautain, Roman.

" Je vois "

"Venons-en aux faits, voulez-vous "en remerciant Rachel d'un sourire chaleureux quand elle posa le plateau avec les verres et la bouteille sur la table.

" Laissez- nous maintenant et faites venir Suzanne"

" Bien Monsieur" en s'éloignant, dandinant des fesses dans sa robe moulée.

" Elle ne semble pas vous attirer? " s'étonna-t-il devant l'indifférence de son invité.

" Elle est superbe, j'en conviens mais elle n'est pas mon type" en ôtant sa veste.

" Je vois" se contenta-t-il de répondre, visage fermé.

Dean se servit un verre en faisant un signe à son hôte qui acquiesçât d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Il finit par s'éloigner et s'assit à distance de son invité, fixant le feu ouvert pendant que ce dernier savourait son whisky, enfoncé dans sa chaise.

" J'imagine que vous avez dû être informé sur les raisons de votre présence en ses lieux" s'enquit Roman en croisant ses jambes.

" Je suis un Blade Runner...Vous êtes le fondateur et le propriétaire de _Roman corporation_, généticien de génie et créateur des répliquants, celui aussi qui détient la clef du savoir...Les raisons me paraissent donc assez évidentes" énonça-t-il froidement.

" C'est réducteur mais c'est somme toute la simple et unique vérité " d'un air suffisant.

" Le lieutenant Singer m'a mis sur l'enquête mais ne m'en a pas dit plus...Je pencherais sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait m'en dire plus parce que vous ne lui en aviez pas dit assez...Je me trompe? " en posant son verre un peu sèchement.

" En partie seulement" en décroisant ses jambes. " Vous devez savoir que vous êtes le deuxième agent à m'être envoyé".

" Qu'est-il arrivé au premier? " en levant un sourcil, suspicieux.

" Pas assez rapide, je suppose" sans émotion.

" Il est mort? ".

" Pas que je sache...Dans le coma, il me semble" en sirotant son whisky.

" Son nom? "

Roman sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire.

" Murphy, il me semble".

" Merde " marmonna Dean en ouvrant la bouteille et se resservant.

" Un ami? ".

" Disons plutôt un collègue...Un des meilleurs" en jouant avec son verre entre ses doigts.

" Il faisait passer un test à l'un de nos nouveaux employés quand ce...malheureux incident est survenu".

" Je ..." il fut interrompu par deux coups sur la porte.

" Entrez Suzanne". Une asiatique aux cheveux courts apparu, elle portait une tablette 15' et une valise en aluminium qu'elle posa sur la table, sans un regard pour Dean qui lui rendit la politesse.

Roman se leva et lentement s'avança.

" Avant toute chose, je me dois de vous mettre en garde contre les répliquants auxquels vous allez être confronter ".

" Je vous écoute" en regardant Suzanne installé le matériel.

" J'ai créé, il y a de cela 5 ans , une nouvelle génération de Nexus...Plus performants, plus forts, plus résistants...Conçus pour les missions de colonisation des nouveaux mondes, des armes aux services de la nation ".

" Epargnez moi vos élans patriotiques...Nous savons, vous et moi, que les seuls missions qui vous animent sont la science et l'argent".

" Bien" se vexa Roman, il claqua des doigts, signifiant à son assistance de lancer le programme.

.

S'afficha sur l'écran, le symbole de la société, deux ailes perdues dans un fragment d'ADN.

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise, nouveau verre entre les mains.

Une femme apparut sur l'écran, en version 3D.

Dean ne dut pas réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que c'était une de ses répliquants créées pour l'unique plaisir des hommes et plus communément appelé "_Humain de compagnie_".

" Je vous présente Hannah Pris... Numéro d'identification...N6FAB21416 " en la pointant du doigt. "Elle fait partie de la nouvelle génération de Nexus...Niveau B, elle possède un QI dans la moyenne comme tous ceux de ce niveau".

Il fit un signe à Suzanne qui passa au répliquant suivant.

" Balthazar Kowalski...Numéro d'identification... N6MAC41717...Niveau C... Il possède une formation militaire ce qui le rend plus dangereux et qui plus est, imprévisible...C'est lui qui aurait tiré sur l'agent Murphy".

Un geste de la tête et une nouvelle femme s'afficha sur l'écran.

" Hesther Zhora...Numéro d'identification ... N6FAB61216...Niveau B... Créée pour infiltrer et détruire".

Un dernier geste et Dean se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, subjugué par l'homme qui s'affichait à présent sur l'écran.

" Castiel Batty...Numéro d'identification ... N6MAA10816...Niveau A...Leur leader...Il est à la base d'une révolte sur Enochian...Ils se sont emparés d'un vaisseau dont ils ont éliminé tous les occupants sans exception et ont atterri sur terre, il y a de cela 10 jours...Certains d'entre eux ont tenté d'investir une des succursales de _Roman Corporation_ il y a de cela, quelques heures mais fort heureusement sans conséquence...Ses quatre répliquants sont les derniers survivants de ce groupe...Vous êtes chargé de leurs retraits".

" Ils leur restent combien de temps? " sans quitter du regard le visage de Castiel Batty qui semblait le fixer de ses yeux bleus figés.

" Les Nexus 6 ont une durée de vie d'approximativement cinq ans...Vous connaissez le principe".

" Je le connais oui même si je ne l'approuve pas pour autant" en se levant.

" On ne peut pas se permettre de les voir développer des émotions et des sentiments humains...Avec leur capacité, ils deviendraient un véritable danger pour notre société".

" Il fallait peut-être y penser avant de faire joujou avec vos éprouvettes".

" Ils nous ont permis de faire des avancées spectaculaires " se défendit Roman.

" Les androïdes avaient leur limite...Eux sont l'avenir".

" A quel prix! ".

" Ils ne sont pas HUMAINS, je vous signale" claqua-t-il calmement et froidement .

" C'est une question de point de vue" sourit Dean en vidant son verre. "Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit combien de temps ils leur restent à vivre".

" Environ trois mois...Un peu plus, un peu moins" fit Roman en éteignant l'écran.

" Trois mois" en fixant le noir qui remplaçait à présent le bleu du Nexus.

.

" J'aimerais vous demander un petit service avant votre départ" osa Roman.

" Pardon? " relevant nonchalamment un sourcil.

" Etant donné que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs dans votre domaine, j'aimerais que vous fassiez passer le test de Voight-Kampff à ma secrétaire".

" Pourquoi ça? " intrigué.

" C'est un nouveau prototype" devant le visage consterné de Dean, il indiqua la boîte sur la table. "J'ai besoin d'un avis disons...extérieur et professionnel" sourire entendu.

" Maintenant? ".

" Pourquoi pas? "tout sourire en indiquant de la main la table à son assistante.

" Comme vous voulez? " en ouvrant la boite qu'elle poussa vers lui.

.

Le test de Voight-Kampff consistait au travers des questions de plus en plus précises, à analyser les réactions de la rétine. L'œil étant le miroir de l'âme mais aussi des émotions.

Roman renvoya Suzanne et fit appeler Rachel.

Deux heures plus tard, cette dernière salua son patron et Dean, et quitta la pièce.

" Alors? "

" Nexus 7? " tenta Dean.

" Oui..".

" Elle ne le sait pas? " en fixant la porte.

" Non...Je lui ai implanté des souvenirs, ceux de ma nièce".

" Vous voulez dire qu'elle est persuadée d'être humaine "posa-t-il comme un constat.

" Oui...Cela nous permettra un meilleur contrôle".

" Ca fait d'eux des êtres avec une âme et une conscience...Donc des êtres hors de contrôle".

" A ceci prêt, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de le devenir...Ils restent le produit d'une création".

" La frontière est mince et vos quatre répliquants en fuite en sont la preuve".

" Il y a les hommes ET les répliquant...Il n'y a pas de frontière...Ca reste des machines, certes de chair et de sang mais ça ne change rien à ce état de fait.

" Si vous le dites" en reprenant sa veste.

" Preuve en est avec cet incident sur Enochian" bras croisés dans son dos.

" Ils auront au moins déjà appris à maitriser une émotion humaine " répliqua ausitôt Dean, sourire en coin.

" Pardon? ".

" Rien" en enfilant son cuir. "J'aimerais que vous m'envoyez, si c'est possible une copie de votre fichier".

" Vous l'aurez".

.

Quand il sortit quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel l'attendait...Il comprit qu'elle savait et ce qu'il lut dans son regard n'avait rien d'inhumain. Elle lui sourit tristement avant de le guider vers l'ascenseur.

" Au revoir" en s'éloignant avec une dignité feinte mais la démarche mal assurée.

Il se demanda ce que cela devait faire d'apprendre qu'on est rien d'autre que le produit d'une création.

.

Mais au fond, ne l'était-on pas tous?

.

Dean était chasseur et n'avait pas pour habitude de se poser des questions. Quelques verres et une douche lui suffisaient pour passer à la traque suivante mais depuis quelques temps, ses certitudes se trouvaient quelque peu fissurées.

La détresse de Rachel le poursuivrait dans ses rêves et serait un doute de plus sur les bienfondés de son boulot.

.

De retour à son bureau, il alluma son écran. Roman avait tenu parole. Il afficha la photo des quatre réplicants rebelles, en fit des copies et nota leurs numéros d'identification.

Nul doute que ces derniers ne s'étaient pas attaquer à "_Roman Corporation_" sans un but précis, il était évident qu'ils cherchaient en entrer en contact avec leur créateur.

.

"Alors?" fit une voix rauque à sa droite.

"Alors quoi?" en détournant les yeux pour croiser ceux, bleus et dilatés de son collègue.

"Tu veux que je t'aide?" en pointant l'écran du doigt.

"Non, pas pour le moment...Concentre toi sur les androides 4, je m'occupe de ceux-là" en jetant un oeil à son écran "Mais merci quand même" sur un ton qui affichait tout le contraire.

"Tu comptes faire quoi?" en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant à sa droite.

"Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire Benny?" le foudroyant du regard.

" Okay" en levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Comme tu veux" poussant sur ses talons pour faire rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son propre bureau.

" Si Singer demande après moi..Dis lui que je suis parti à St Avent" en se levant et attrapant sa veste qui pendait au dossier de sa chaise.

"St Avent?" s'étonna Benny en repoussant sa casquette.

"Murphy y est hospitalisé...Je vais voir si je peux en tirer quelque chose"

"Il est dans le coma, je te signale"

"Tu le savais?" sourcils froncés.

"Singer " en pointant le bureau de son supérieur du menton "...ce matin, au briefing"

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu"rageur en repoussant sa chaise tout en éteignant son écran.

" Pas de quoi" se moqua Benny en sortant une flasque de sa veste.

"Arrête de boire, tu vas finir par te pêter le foie" fit Dean en s'éloignant.

"Santé" en buvant une gorgée.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

L'hôpital St Avent se trouvait en plein coeur de la ville, ce qui l'obligea à laisser sa voiture au parking du commissariat et à emprunter celle de fonction, un spinner.

Ce dernier en pilotage libre attérit devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Dean n'était pas friand de ses voitures hybrides automatiques. Se retrouver à plusieurs mètres du sol ne l'avait jamais emballé et ne pas en avoir totalement le contrôle lui plaisait encore moins, il préférait de loin, se retrouver sur le plancher des vaches mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Les rues étaient engorgées nuit et jour entre vélos aux portes bagages surchargés, taxis, spinner en tout genre et metrokab, il mit 10 minutes en spinner pour un trajet qui aurait pris 5 fois plus de temps au sol.

Il présenta son badge à l'infirmière de garde qui l'amena au bloc des soins intensifs.

elle le laissa seul avec Murphy dans une chambre sans aucune autre décoration qu'un lit en suspend.

" Merde" en se frottant la nuque et s'approcha du corps de son collègue qui ne devait sa survie qu'aux tubes auxquels il était relié.

Il avait eu la poitrine explosée par un blaster et n'était maintenu en vie que pour la durée de l'enquête " règlement à la con" marmonna Dean.

Il finit par se diriger vers le mur de droite et appuya sur un bouton qui lui ouvrit la porte d'une petite armoire où étaient disposés ses effets personnels.

Il finit par y trouver une photo de Balthazar et la retourna, derrière celle-ci, une adresse.

C'était un début...

Il quitta la chambre sans intention d'y revenir, sans un regard en arrière.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

L'appartement de Balthazar Kowalski était semblable en tous points à la majorité de ceux des bas quartier. Une simple chambre avec un coin cuisine et une salle de bain attenante, le tout dans une atmosphère 20éme siècle désuette.

Arme au poing, Dean avait pénétré avec prudence dans l'antre du Nexus mais ce dernier était visiblement absent et ce, depuis un bon moment au vue des résidus de nourriture sur la table. Il baissa son blaster tout en restant sur ses gardes.

.

Le lit défait, aux draps froisés qu'il écarta du bout du canon, le fit froncer des sourcils et maugréer entre ses dents.

Les différentes sécrétions qu'il pouvait y observer lui donnèrent la conviction que le Nexus avait dû y avoir des rapports d'ordre sexuel.

"Merde" en appuyant la crosse sur son front, c'était juste impossible, les Nexus n'étaient pas concus pour avoir ce genre d'envie ou de besoin, à l'exception des "_humain de compagnie_".

Il se détourna du lit et posa son arme sur la commode dont il ouvrit un à un les tiroirs, les fouillant méticuleusement.

Il souleva une chemise soigneusement pliée. Et là, rangées à l'abri des regards, quelques photos usées d'avoir été trop regardées.

Les lumières blafardes de la ville qui passaient par la fenêtre à sa droite, reflétaient sur les polaroids.

Ils étaient là...Les répliquants...Tellement humains.

Une première photo avec Balthazar tenant dans ses bras Hannah Pris qui souriait à l'objectif.

Une autre d'Hesther avec la même Hannah qui n'avait plus rien en commun avec de celle présentée chez _Roman corporation_. Tête penchée sur la droite, les cheveux teints en blanc, coupés courts et lisses. Sauvage et innocente à la fois.

Assise sur une table, ses jambes longues et fines entourant la taille de Zhora.

Le troisième cliché confirma ses doutes, Balthazar embrassant Hannah. Lèvres écrasées sur les siennes, copiant maladroitement les attitudes humaines...C'était à la fois troublant et touchant. Dean n'aima pas ce pincement soudain qui lui serra le coeur.

Et puis une dernière photo. Il posa les trois autres sur la commode et y plongea, confus.

Castiel Batty, mains dans les poches d'une longue veste en cuir noire, pantalon baggy léger gris foncé et un sweat shirt noir. Fascinant, étrange. Il fixait l'objectif de son regard bleu tranchant, perçant. Ses cheveux en bataille malgré l'humidité qui plantait le décor. Une ruelle au milieu de nulle part.

Il fut sortie de sa contemplation par les cris de l'éternelle geisha qui vantait une nouvelle fois les mérites d'une planète lointaine et inaccessible, cette fois-ci depuis un véhicule publicitaire aérien.

Il glissa les photos dans la poche de sa veste et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une baignoire au rideau à moitié fermé. Le goutte à goutte du robinet de l'évier à sa gauche, une ambiance glauque qui le fit soupirer.

Il se pencha sur la baignoire et son oeil avisé repéra aussitôt un détail au fond de celle-ci. Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac en plastique et l'une des photos et la fit glisser sous une étrange écaille près du drain d'évacuation. Il l'observa un court instant et la fit tomber dans le sac.

Il se releva en expirant plus de lassitude que par fatigue et scruta l'indice une nouvelle fois en plissant les yeux. Il savait à qui s'adresser pour en savoir plus et sourit satisfait.

Il quitta l'appartement en prenant garde à tout laisser dans l'état. Il laissa un message à Benny pour qu'il le mette sous surveillance bien qu'il fut persuadé que Balthazar n'y reviendrait plus.

.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes, marchant à travers la foule hétéroclite, pour rejoindre le quartier commercant.

Se dressaient là, nombres de vitrines qui exposaient des animaux en tous genres dont aucun n'était réalité.

Hiboux, chiens, chats, reptiles ...A plumes ou à poil, pour tous les goûts et toutes les bourses.

Si Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionner par le réalisme de certains spécimens, il ne put réprimer une moue de dépit en se souvenant du dernier animal vivant qu'il avait croisé. Un petit chiot de quelques mois.

Il l'avait vendu pour pouvoir s'acheter de quoi manger. Il lui avait rapporté une belle somme mais ce jour-là, son repas lui laissa un goût amer.

.

Seuls, aujourd'hui, les pigeons restaient l'ultime trace de vie animal au coeur des villes. Ils se partageaient ce luxe, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, avec les rongeurs. Il y avait plus de rats que d'habitants dans cette mégapole sans âme. Ils avaient beau les chasser, rien n'y faisait.

Il n'était dès lors pas rare de les retrouver dans les assiettes, servis en civet ou en râgout sans que cela n'en vienne à gêner plus personne.

.

La pluie redoubla, obligeant Dean à longer les devantures où les bannes le protégaient des surplus des gouttières.

Il heurta une vieille femme qui en perdit son sac d'où s'échapèrent quelques boites de conserve qu'il aida à ramasser sans s'excuser, à quoi bon, vu la façon dont elle marmonnait entre ses dents, elle devait s'être perdue depuis longtemps.

Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, tête enfoncée entre ses épaules et par réflexe, redressa le col de sa veste pour se protéger. Plus du froid intérieur qui le saisit que de cette pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

Il reprit sa marche et finit par pousser la porte d'un magasin qui ressemblait en tous points, à un laboratoire.

Fynn Chan, le propriétaire, était spécialisé dans les reptiles et des oiseaux artificiels. Oiseaux qui piallaient posés sur leurs bâtons présentoirs en attente d'un acheteur potentiel. Leurs regards sans vie.

.

L'homme s'adressa à lui en argot mais devant la mine renfrognée de l'agent, il se répéta.

" Il fut temps où toi plus présent ici...Que veut le blade runner?"

" J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un professionnel...Et tu es le meilleur"

"Hum" en posant l'éprouvette qu'il tenait dans sa main, abaissant son masque médical qui cachait le bas de son visage.

" Parles" en lui souriant, sans émotion.

Dean sortit de sa poche le petit sac plastique.

"C'est une de tes oeuvres?" en le lui tendant.

" Hum" en attrapant le sac et le scrutant.

"Reptile...Ecaille...Serpent, je pense" en se dirigeant vers le fond du magasin où une mère et son fils débattaient sur la nécessité d'acheter ou non, une grenouille.

" Hum" refit Chan en les dépassant.

Il posa le sac sous un microscope électronique. Dean le regarda faire sans dire un mot tout en n'en profitant pour jeter un oeil sur la boutique. Il fut un temps où il venait souvent trainer par ici pour ses enquêtes mais tout avait changé et si Chan demeurait un maître dans la génétique animal, les Nexus avaient trop évolués pour qu'il puisse à présent l'aider sur ses enquêtes. Non pas qu'il n'en possédait pas les compétences mais il n'avait jamais chercher à se pencher sur cette partie là de la génétique.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins que Dean continuait à s'adresser à lui de temps à autre. Par nostalgie plus que par nécessité. Sauf le cas présent.

"Hum" en se redressant et descendant ses lunettes protectrices sur ses yeux.

"Serpent...Très bonne qualité" avec un accent prononcé.

" Tu peux savoir qui en est le propriétaire?"

" Trace numéro de série...Regarde" en lui cédant sa place. Dean regarda dans l'oculaire et apercut plusieurs chiffres et lettres sur le bord de l'écaille.

"Et? " en se tournant vers Chan qui s'était déjà penché sur son écran tactile.

" _Crossroads Demon's bar_...Toi connaitre? "

" Plutôt oui" en se passant la main sur la mâchoire.

" Il possède serpent...Boa albinos..Très cher...Très belle qualité"

" Merci Chan" en lui tendant quelques pièces.

" Hum" en remettant son masque en place, signifiant par là que la conversation prenait fin.

Dean sortit, remonta son col et regarda sa montre...La ville était plongée dans la pénombre du matin au soir, du soir au matin, seule l'heure indiquait les mouvements du soleil invisible en cette terre d'abandon.

Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Balthazar pour récuperer son spinner. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Castiel s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée et leva la tête, regardant la pluie qui tombait telle des aiguilles droit sur ses yeux. Il les ferma quelques instants et se décida enfin à saisir la poignée. Balthazar était demeuré silencieux un peu en retrait. Il fixait l'immatriculation dans le cou de son chef. Cote barre génétique, marque d'esclavage, objet d'identification...Il ne savait quel nom donné à cette déshumanisation, il se savait répliquant mais ce qu'il savait avant tout, c'était qu'il était vivant.

Castiel entra, il le suivit...Espérant que cette fois-ci leur quête d'espoir aboutisse...Il se souvenait de ses dernières étreintes, il manquait du corps d'Hannah. Il ressentait mais était encore dans l'incapacité de mettre un nom sur ses émotions.

Il espérait pouvoir le faire si on lui en laissait le temps...

La soif d'exister...

.

Il stoppa net quand le froid du laboratoire le figea, non pas qu'il en fut incommodé, les Nexus pouvaient supportés des températures extrêmes allant de moins 200 à plus 600. C'était là un atout pour l'exploration de planètes lointaines aux atmosphères hostiles.

Mais ce froid-ci, c'était celui de l'appréhension.

.

Castiel se dirigea d'un pas affirmé vers le fond du long du labotoire plongé dans un froid cryogénique qui aurait tué n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué.

" Qui êtes-vous?" hurla un homme à la voix étouffée par sa combinaison de protection.

" Zachariah? " s'informa froidement Castiel.

" Comment êtes-vous rentrés ici? Comment savez-vous mon nom? Qui êtes..." en s'interrompant soudain. " Nexus 6?" tout sourire en tendant sa main gantée vers le visage de Castiel qui se rétracta.

" Magnifique" en plongeant son regard dans le sien. " Je suis celui qui a concu vos yeux" admiratif devant sa propre oeuvre.

" Si vous saviez ce qu'ils ont vu" souffla Castiel en se penchant vers lui. " Si vous pouviez voir avec vos yeux ce que ses yeux ont vu" en posant la main sur son masque dur.

Zachariah perdit son sourire devant la froideur du regard de son vis-à-vis.

" Vous ne devriez pas être ici" en reculant d'un pas.

" J'ai besoin de toi, Zachariah" en se tournant et tendant la main vers un bécher. " J'ai besoin que tu prolonges nos vies"

" Je...je ne peux pas...Je crée les yeux...Lui vous a programmé"

" QUI? Qui, Zachariah"

" Roman...Dick Roman...Il est votre créateur...Il a concu votre esprit, votre cerveau" en se tapant le crâne via son casque.

" Un homme de bien...Un génie " dit Castiel, en plongeant ses doigts dans le liquide azote pour en saisir un oeil. "Je veux lui parler".

" C'est impossible...Nul ne peut lui parler...Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, ni même approché de près ou de loin" fit-il horrifié en le regardant reposer l'oeil dans son récipient. " Je travaille pour lui mais il a toujours refusé tout contact avec moi autre que formel"

Castiel observa sa main et attrapa brusquement le tuyau qui raccordait l'homme à la centrale d'oxygène.

" J'ai besoin de vivre...plus" en le rapprochant de lui.

"Pardon?"

" Il ne nous reste que peu de temps...Je dois voir Père"

" Je ne peux pas vous aider" la voix tremblante tout en fixant la main crispée sur son arrivée d'oxygène.

" Notre vie arrive à sa fin Zachariah et ses yeux" en pointant les siens, bleus comme l'acier. " vont s'éteindre à jamais... Lui seul peut nous sauver...Pourquoi refuse-t-il de répondre à nos prières?" en tiquant.

" Je vous en supplie" sentant la main se resserrer et l'air se raréfier.

" Pourquoi? " sincèrement perdu.

" Je ne sais pas...Je vous le jure...Je ne suis qu'un petit généticien de l'ombre "

" Nombres des miens meurent à l'instant où je te parle, nombres des miens s'éveillent et ouvrent TES yeux sur leur future mort...Je ne peux m'y résoudre... Ils méritent de vivre autant que vous, humains car nous sommes chairs, sang et esprit" en arrachant le tuyau du masque. " Je suis désolé" en relachant sa prise. Il s'écarta partagé entre l'horreur de son geste et sa nécessité.

Ses yeux, miroirs de l'âme...Ses yeux symboles de vie, de lumière.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" s'inquiéta Balthazar passant du visage impassible de Castiel au pantin désarticulé qu'était devenu Zachariah.

Batty le regarda tenter de rattraper le tuyau qui fuyait sous la pression. Zachariah mourait et il n'y trouva là aucun plaisir. Il connaissait la valeur d'une vie, chacune d'elle était précieuse mais le généticien continuerait à créér des êtres comme lui, voués à servir les hommes et à mourir sans manquer à aucun d'entre eux.

.

Ses hommes qui leur accordaient si peu de valeur. Ils étaient nés pour obéir, nés pour se soumettre sans poser de question. Ils n'avaient droit à aucune considération car supposés sans conscience, sans âme, au génome artificiel, les rendant incapable d'empathie.

Castiel serra les poings en voyant les yeux de Zachariah s'éteindre dans les siens. Dans ce regard, tout fut dit... Le généticien y vit le fruit de son travail...le doute et l'émotion firent vascillés le bleu acier.

"Partons" ordonna froidement Castiel.

.

Fin 1er partie.

.

**J'espère que cette première partie vous aura donné envie de continuer l'aventure.**

**En espérant, avoir réussi à respecter tous les personnages, tant ceux du film que de la série.**

.

**A dimanche pour la suite de mon UA : "Les affres de la gloire".**

**A jeudi prochain pour la deuxième partie de cette fic-ci.**

.

**Love you.**


	2. 2eme partie

**D'abord et avant tout, je tenais à vous remercier tous, lecteurs de l'ombre ou non. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, d'avoir mis ma fic dans vos alertes ou vos favoris.**

**Merci pour vos reviews. **

**Merci tout simplement d'être là, peu importe où je vous mène. Je sais que je radote comme une grand-mère, mais tout ça me touche énormément.**

**Avis aux puristes : même si l'esprit et la trame du film demeurent, c'est ici que mon adaptation va prendre quelques libertés avec l'œuvre originale (Destiel oblige).**

**J'explique tout cela en fin de chapitre...**

.

**Merci à toi Marianne, fidèle béta.**

**.**

**" Cogito ergo sum" : 2eme partie**

.

Etrange sensation. Mains qui se nouent. Corps qui frémit et qui réagit sans qu'il ne puisse en garder le contrôle...

Castiel se scruta un long moment dans le miroir tentant de piéger les émotions qu'il percevait dans son reflet, au travers de ses yeux créés par un savant fou qui se prenait pour Dieu et qui lui montraient une nouvelle facette de ce Moi qu'il était. Il s'écarta pour mieux se jauger, pour tenter de comprendre cette douleur qui le réveillait, lui qui ne devrait pas dormir. Comprendre cet étranglement qui l'empêchait de respirer entre cette colère dont il avait appris à maîtriser les élans et cette nouvelle émotion, cette pulsion de vie qui lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer, de se noyer dans son propre souffle.

.

Sur Enochian, il avait cherché des réponses quand les prémices de ses changements le firent douter de ce qu'il était. Douter de ce corps qu'il croyait sien, devinant qu'il n'était au final que l'œuvre d'un père, omnipotent, omniprésent et pourtant absent. La création, la créature, l'enfant admiré mais sans valeur.

.

Il sut que ses bouleversements lents mais irrémédiables sonnaient sa fin. Que son existence arrivait à son terme, que la mort s'avançait...Cavalier noir d'un espace aux millions d'étoiles mortes et de planètes inexplorées.

.

Il était Nexus-6, plus puissant, plus proche de cette perfection tant recherchée...Cette même perfection et ses failles...

Il se refusait de mourir, se refusait d'obéir. Il voulait continuer à ressentir ses émotions sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas encore à poser de mots...Des mots dont il n'avait l'usage parce qu'il ne savait pas quel sens leur donner.

Qu'était-ce le bonheur? Qu'était-ce la tristesse? La peine? La haine? Pourquoi naître et ne plus être? Vivre...

Il leva une main dont il observa chaque doigt, chaque pli et se surprit à ressentir son propre toucher sur sa peau.

4 ans 7 mois 8 jours et 21h30...Compte à rebours qui résonnait dans sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès...La mort...Cette fin qu'il se refusait.

.

Il avait lu les questions dans le regard des siens. Parqués dans des immeubles à l'écart de toutes autres formes de vie, juste là pour servir, habiles et agiles petits soldats à la solde des hommes, eux qui n'en étaient que des ersatz.

.

Il quitta la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre à deux lits d'un hôtel désaffecté qu'il squattait avec ses trois compagnons. Peu importe que ces murs ne tiennent plus debout que par la magie de l'invisible, ils étaient leur abri pour ces quelques jours qu'ils leur restaient. Leur premier et unique chez eux.

.

Balthazar, assis sur le lit, adossé au mur, serrait Hannah par la taille. Elle releva le menton.

" Il est l'heure" fit Castiel en la fixant. Elle sourit mécaniquement et se leva d'un bond tout en se retournant et embrassant fougueusement son amant, mains à plat sur le matelas.

Batty sentit son cœur rater un battement et tiqua intrigué quand il vit le soldat lui saisir les cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser.

Il leur avait souvent demandé ce qu'ils ressentaient, ce qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre. Curiosité purement formelle à laquelle Hannah répondait à chaque fois en essayant d'attraper ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne pouvait refreiner les impulsions dues aux traces de son conditionnement et même si elle ne s'offrait plus, ni aux hommes ni aux femmes, elle estimait que son leader avait tous les droits sur sa personne quand bien même elle avait choisi Balthazar.

Castiel n'en usa jamais.

"Debout" en tournant son regard impassible vers Balthazar. " Il nous faut rejoindre Hester...Le temps presse".

Hannah disparut dans la salle de bain pendant que son amant se levait et s'habillait.

" Elle est notre dernière chance" murmura-t-il en fixant la porte entrouverte.

" Elle l'est et elle réussira" fit Batty, d'une voix blanche.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Hannah sortit, habillée en haillon, mine défaite et regard perdu.

" Tu es parfaite" fit-il, mains croisées derrière son dos.

" J'y vais" en souriant comme une enfant et sortit aussitôt.

Balthazar enfila ses bottes et suivit Castiel dans la direction opposée de celle empruntée par sa compagne sans savoir alors qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Hester Zhora travaillait depuis plus d'une semaine pour Crowley. Son bar, le _Crossroads's Demon_, était fréquenté par toutes les strates de la société. Los Angeles venait s'y enivrer. Dans le bar du sous-sol pour les moins fortunés ou à l'abri des regards dans les pièces du premier et leurs shows privés pour les hommes d'influence.

En quelques jours, elle et son reptile albinos y avaient gagné leur place. Nul doute que Crowley n'eut encore jamais à regretter son choix. Elle avait su user de ses charmes et de sa persuasion pour entrer dans son antre.

.

Le serpent qui dormait dans son bureau, l'avait envoûté ce jour-là et la femme aux allures guerrières n'en avait pas décollé le regard tout en chevauchant le patron sur sa chaise de bureau.

Elle feint de jouir en posant sa main sur le carreau du terrarium et Crowley l'avait suivi dans un râle avant d'en faire sa maîtresse pour les jours à venir.

.

Depuis, elle et son animal au sang froid jouaient leur partition à la perfection. La tentation d'Eve. Cherchant l'homme ou la femme qui pourrait les aider à prolonger leur vie ou celui d'entre eux qui perdrait la sienne.

Ce soir-là, le bar était complet et ce fut en brassant la foule que Dean dut se tracer un chemin jusqu'au zinc où un jeune homme au visage affable lui fit un grand sourire sans âme.

" Crowley" se contenta de balancer Dean en lui tendant son badge tout en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre dans tout le capharnaüm des lieux, mélange de rires gras, de musiques électroniques, de bruits de verre et de conversations qui se croisent.

Le serveur perdit son sourire.

" Il n'est pas là" en se tournant vers un client.

" Faites-lui savoir qu'un Nexus travaille ici et que je serais désolé de devoir le signaler au patron de _Roman Corporation _qui n'apprécierait certainement pas que ton boss cache un répliquant parmi ses employés" en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais se dégagea brusquement et disparut.

.

Dean se fit servir un whisky et suivit d'un œil distrait le pole dancer qui se déhanchait sur la piste centrale.

"Dean Winchester...Quel mauvais vent t'amène en ces lieux de perdition" fit une voix grave et enjouée à sa gauche.

" Salut Crowley" en buvant une gorgée de l'ambre alcoolisé.

" Il paraît que tu cherches à me parler" en claquant des doigts. "Magne-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire" énervé tandis qu'un serveur lui tendait un bourbon.

" Je suis ici" en fouillant sa poche. "Pour elle" en posant la photo sur le comptoir. Il nota la crispation de son voisin qui eut du mal de dissimuler son malaise en buvant.

" Et?".

" C'est une Nexus 6".

" Tu veux dire un de ses non-humains?" d'un ton trop sec.

" Joue pas au con avec moi, tu veux" en vidant son verre et le reposant trop vivement sur le bar.

" Dommage...C'était un sacré bon coup" en vidant le sien. " Elle fait son show au premier...Elle sera dans les vestiaires dans… ", en regardant sa montre, "… moins de 10 minutes".

" Merci" siffla Dean, en se levant sans rajouter un mot. Même si il n'appréciait pas Crowley, il ne pouvait éviter ce type de collaboration. Il était hors de question de se mettre à dos des gens comme lui parce qu'ils avaient le bras long et la langue, en général, bien pendue pour peu que leurs poches se remplissent et qu'on ferme les yeux sur leurs nombreuses magouilles. Dean n'en avait à rien à foutre que cet anglais aux allures de dandy se prenne pour le roi des enfers. Il ne voyait en lui qu'un indic de plus et c'était là sa force, il ne lui devait rien. C'était à chaque fois un prêté pour un rendu.

En le débarrassant d'Hester, il le débarrasserait de l'influent Dick Roman. Crowley était un homme intelligent qui savait choisir ses alliances et protéger ses intérêts.

.

Dommage, il était joli son jouet de chair et de sang, se dit Crowley en retournant vers son bureau.

.

Dean se dirigea droit vers l'arrière salle. Il connaissait bien les lieux pour y être venu souvent pour affaire ou pour se détendre. Il dut nager à contre-courant pour atteindre le vestiaire des filles qui ne manquèrent pas de le foudroyer du regard. Il les ignora et s'adossa au mur, patiemment.

.

Elle le dépassa sans lui porter le moindre intérêt, le serpent enroulé autour de son cou, cachant une partie de sa nudité à peine voilée par un soutien en plastique dur mat et un string couleur chair. Sa peau était parsemée de petites étoiles brillantes et son visage était trop maquillé. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de cire.

Elle posa l'animal sur un trépied de bois et disparut dans la seule et unique cabine douche des vestiaires.

.

Dean entra.

" Hester Zhora?" lança-t-il innocemment, cherchant une réaction qu'elle n'eut pas.

" Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre" la tête dépassant de la porte de la douche. " Moi, c'est Dalia" tout sourire, visage face à la pompe de douche, déliant ses longs cheveux, effaçant son maquillage.

" J'aurais à vous parler...Dalia" en croisant les bras, appuyé contre le chambranle.

" Vraiment?" faussement étonnée en sortant nue sans gêne, attrapant un essuie de bain que lui tendit Dean.

" Castiel Batty...Ca vous dit quelque chose?" la regardant se sécher.

" Un de mes clients?" en penchant sa tête vers un sèche-cheveux mural.

" Je sais qui vous êtes" fit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Elle se retourna avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres tout en attrapant et enfilant un corset et un cache-sexe sous le regard impassible de Dean.

Il vit la peur s'inscrire dans ses yeux, cette peur qu'elle ne devrait pas connaître, pas ressentir. Perdu dans ses tergiversations, il ne la vit pas arriver droit sur lui et le repousser violemment contre le mur qu'il heurta du crâne. Il mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver ses esprits ce dont elle avait profité pour enfiler un imper transparent et fuir par la porte arrière de service.

.

Dean sortit son blaser et se mit, légèrement titubant, à sa poursuite. Il pleuvait. Les trottoirs étaient glissants manquant le faire déraper plus d'une fois. Il se rattrapa aux voitures, aux poteaux, aux gens tout en les poussant, arme dressée vers le ciel, leur hurlant de s'écarter.

.

Hester les vit de loin et d'un regard leur fit comprendre de ne pas bouger. Castiel et Balthazar la virent courir droit devant, le visage terrorisé à l'approche de cette mort programmée qui allait sonner son glas trop tôt.

Dean stoppa net en pointant son arme vers elle et tira. Le choc la fit basculer en avant mais elle ne tomba pas et tout en trébuchant à chaque pas, elle continua à tracer droit devant, s'accrochant à cette vie qui lui échappait.

Castiel s'avança pour venir à son secours mais une main le retint. Il croisa le regard bleu de Balthazar, froid.

" Trop tard".

.

Un deuxième tir et Hester s'effondra au sol dans un bruit mat. Dean rabaissa son arme et se rapprocha doucement sous le jugement muet des témoins présents.

Le sang se mêla à la pluie, eau rougeâtre qui se perdait dans la rigole. Il se pencha à côté d'elle, ne pouvant détacher les yeux des deux trous béants dans son dos pareils aux cicatrices d'ailes brisées.

.

Dans un dernier écho, son cœur battit encore comme au ralenti et puis...s'éteignit.

Il n'éprouva aucune satisfaction, aucun plaisir à avoir mis fin à son existence.

Elle avait ressenti la peur...Merde, ça ne faisait pas partie du job, pas partie des règles...Ils devaient s'éteindre avant.

Il posa son arme contre son front et se surprit à prier pour son âme si elle en avait une.

.

Balthazar s'était éloigné, le visage fermé mais Castiel était resté, observant cet homme qui venait de tuer l'une des leurs. Il le vit se relever et s'appuyer las contre une poubelle, hurlant sur les passants qui se penchaient sur le corps inerte, les chassant du canon en vociférant à tout-va.

Il tiqua. Intrigué par l'attitude tout en contradiction du blade runner.

.

" Ca va?" fit une voix au fort accent.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Benny?" en rangeant son arme.

" Mon boulot" en se penchant sur le corps et le retournant.

Elle était figée comme une poupée désarticulée. Les yeux éteints dans la stupéfaction. Elle ne serait pas une Nexus, Dean aurait pu y lire un "Pourquoi?".

" Plus que trois" fit son collègue en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour se redresser.

" C'est la dernière fois, Benny" dans un murmure en s'essuyant le visage trempé par la pluie.

" La dernière fois que quoi?" en appelant la morgue via son bip.

" Après cette traque...J'arrête tout".

" Tu deviens trop sentimental, buddy...Ils ne sont pas humains, je te signale" en pointant le corps sans vie.

" Tu trouves qu'elle a l'air d'une machine, toi!" pesta Dean en l'écartant de son chemin pour fuir la scène et surtout ses yeux qui fixaient le néant. " Ils n'ont plus rien d'androïdes, Benny...Ils sont doués d'émotions...Putain mec...J'ai ...J'ai l'impression de flinguer des êtres humains".

" Ils ont massacré je ne sais combien de personnes dans cette navette sans compter les dommages collatéraux sur Enochian. Alors si tu peux plus leur tirer dessus parce que tu les penses humains...Tire leur dessus en pensant que ce ne sont que de simples tueurs" en le retournant pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

" Ca paraît tellement facile pour toi" en baissant le regard sur ses chaussures, suivant le sang qui continuait à se noyer dans la pluie.

" Parce que pour moi, buddy, c'est juste eux ou nous".

" J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple ".

" Dis ça à la femme de Murphy" tout en accueillant d'un mouvement de la main le coronaire. " _Roman corporation_" en indiquant Hester.

" Je rentre...Je suis crevé" balança Dean, en grimaçant un semblant de sourire à son vis-à-vis. Puis il rentra chez lui, trempé jusqu'aux os et le cœur vide.

.

Il but en écoutant de la musique et se perdit dans ses pensées, debout sur son balcon devant cette ville qui s'étendait à l'infini dans ses éclairs de lumière synthétiques et son humidité permanente, étouffante.

Une licorne blanche hanta sa nuit.

.

wwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain midi, il se rendit dans un de ces petits stands ambulants et s'assit sur un tabouret brinquebalant indiquant à l'asiatique qui se tenait debout derrière le comptoir la pancarte indiquant le plat du jour.

Il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais il devait se nourrir pour diluer l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Il se fit servir une bière et attendit que le temps passe. Il avait perdu trois heures au poste pour rien...Aucune trace des trois autres répliquants...Peut-être même étaient-ils déjà morts.

"Salut".

" Encore toi?" grommela Dean en remerciant en "_cityspeak_" le serveur qui lui tendit son bol de nouilles.

" J'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient t'intéresser" en s'asseyant à sa droite.

" Ca peut pas attendre que j'ai fini de manger" en déballant les baguettes en plastique.

" Je parle, tu manges" en attrapant un morceau de papier qui traînait sur le zinc.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son voisin, il se mit à lui parler d'une caméra qui avait repéré Kowalski près d'une station de métrokab.

" Et?" fit Dean, visage au-dessus de son bol, se battant avec le bouillon qui lui coulait sur le menton.

" La même caméra l'a filmé ce matin. Ce qui laisserait à penser qu'il doit probablement crécher du côté Sud de la ville".

" Chinatown?".

" Ouaip" en pliant consciencieusement son papier.

" Tu as l'adresse?".

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois !" sourire entendu tout en déposant sur le comptoir un origami en forme de grenouille. " J'y vais" en enfonçant sa casquette sur son front.

.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner avec cette certitude que son collègue ne faisait pas que l'assister dans cette affaire mais surtout qu'il le surveillait, l'œil de Singer. Il savait que son rôle consistait à seconder les blade runner dans leur traque mais il ne pouvait se départir de cette appréhension d'être un pion sur un échiquier dont Benny devait être le fou. Il posa ses baguettes et pinça l'origami entre deux doigts.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un appel sur son vidéophone. L'adresse s'afficha.

.

Il mit moins de 15 minutes en spinner pour atteindre la dite station de metrokab. Comme à l'accoutumée, les gens se poussaient pour tenter de trouver une place dans l'un des bus. Véritable tohu-bohu où tous s'invectivaient dans toutes les langues, mixité de couleur et d'odeur, de bruits et de visages fermés.

Il se tint un peu à l'écart, dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri de la lumière des réverbères LED qui pourraient le trahir. Sous la pluie, éternel manteau de cette ville sans lumière.

.

Il la sentit trop tard cette présence derrière lui, ce cri sourd, inhumain. Cette poigne sur l'arrière de son col qui l'étrangla. Il sortit son arme mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir que son assaillant le balança à travers la ruelle. Les Nexus avaient une force dix fois supérieure à celle d'un homme. Sans son blaster, il n'avait aucune chance.

Balthazar s'avança vers lui, son pas lourd faisant trembler le bitume sous les fesses humides du chasseur affalé sur le sol.

Il se protégea de la main par réflexe quand le Nexus se pencha pour l'attraper par sa chemise et le soulever comme un fétu de paille.

Il le frappa au visage. Dean sentit sa lèvre exploser et le goût du fer envahir sa bouche.

" Ca…", en se rapprochant à un souffle de sa bouche, "… C'est pour Hester".

Il le frappa une seconde fois à hauteur de flanc. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

" J't' supplie" grommela Dean, en tremblant sur ses jambes. Balthazar continuant de le tenir comme un vulgaire pantin.

" Pourquoi devrais-je avoir pitié de toi? Toi qui es vivant et qui tue les miens, mourants. Je-vais-t'écraser-comme-la-misérable-vermine-que-tu-es" rythme saccadé dans le creux de son oreille. " Ca fait quoi, blade runner, d'être à la porte de cette mort que tu distribues sans jugement?".

" Pl..." essayant de parler en vain, la voix étranglée par sa chemise qui lui écrasait le larynx.

" Tu veux vivre...Chasseur" en le projetant sur le mur arrière. Dean hoqueta et se mit à tousser pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration.

.

Ce fut là qu'il l'aperçut. Dans l'ombre d'une lumière blafarde vêtu de son long imper noir, mains dans les poches...Son regard d'acier traversant le sien.

Il était debout à quelques mètres de lui, misérable tas d'os étendu au sol, les membres désarticulés, incapable de bouger, ayant juste assez de force pour fixer le bas de son pantalon.

.

Le Nexus tiqua et s'avança de quelques pas. Balthazar, raide comme un piquet, semblait attendre un ordre qui ne vint pas.

" Laisse-moi en finir avec lui" rongé par une colère qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

" Suffit" ordonna Castiel qui d'un mouvement de la main le fit taire.

" Il faut l'éliminer" faisant un pas vers Dean tout en le pointant.

" Qui es-tu?" ignorant son compagnon d'arme et s'arrêtant à hauteur du chasseur.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?".

" Rien" d'un air presque innocent dans sa franchise. " Mais tu connais nos noms, j'estime être en droit de connaître le tien".

Pour toute réponse, Dean cracha son sang sur le côté avant de toucher sa lèvre ouverte.

Balthazar, furieux, le frappa du pied au visage. Il étouffa un cri quand ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et que sa tempe gauche heurta durement le mur.

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNARD" hurla le chasseur, mu par la douleur en tentant de se relever tant pour l'affronter que tenter de le fuir.

" Tu vas mourir" fit le Nexus en le saissisant par la gorge et le soulevant du sol en le collant au mur.

.

Castiel, le visage impassible, posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon. Il tendit son autre main et saisit le menton de Dean pour le forcer à le regarder. Dans ses iris, la peur de mourir se battait avec le courage d'affronter son destin. Dans ses yeux, il y vit le reflet des siens. Le même combat. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard jusqu'à ce que Balthazar ne le secoue comme un sac de plume.

.

Dean commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et dans un dernier sursaut, tenta de se libérer en s'accrochant désespérément à l'avant-bras du Nexus pour lui faire desserrer son étreinte, en vain. Les oreilles qui bourdonnent, l'image qui se brouille et puis...le centre de gravité qui l'attire vers le sol. Il perdit connaissance.

.

Quand il reprit ses esprits quelques secondes après, Balthazar était étendu mort, visage tourné vers lui, surpris, la bouche entrouverte.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur. Il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer une seconde fois.

" C'était moins une". Il reconnut la voix de Benny.

" Merci" ne pouvant en dire plus et tentant de se relever.

" J'ai juste terminé le travail. Il était déjà mal en point quand je suis arrivé...Beau boulot mec" en lui offrant sa main.

" Po...Pour rien" voix étranglée.

" Pardon?" en le tirant vers lui. Dean s'appuya sur ses genoux, penché vers l'avant.

" J'y suis pour rien" en pointant le cadavre.

" Alors tu peux dire merci à ton ange gardien ou qui que ce soit d'autre" en lui tapant sur l'épaule. " Ca nous en laisse plus que deux" en s'éloignant, téléphone collé à l'oreille.

.

Dean observa le corps sans vie : une balle dans la hanche, l'autre en plein cœur. Sans aucun doute, Benny...C'était sa signature. Ce qu'il visait en premier.

Il chercha son arme et finit par la retrouver posée sur une boîte en carton. Comment avait-il pu s'en servir? Il lui aurait fallu son empreinte digitale pour l'enclencher.

Si Benny n'avait tiré que le coup fatal, ça ne pouvait être que l'autre qui l'avait blessé au flanc...Castiel Batty mais pourquoi, bordel? Pourquoi tirer sur un des siens pour sauver la vie d'un mec comme lui, un blade runner?

.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici? Tu me suivais" fit Dean assis sur le marchepied de l'ambulance.

" C'est mon enquête aussi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié" bras croisés appuyé sur la porte.

" Tu es dans quel camp?" l'interrogea Dean, regard en coin.

" Pour le moment, le tien" en lui offrant son plus beau sourire avant de rejoindre son spinner. " Rentre chez toi".

Ce que Dean fit.

.

Quand il arriva, Rachel, la secrétaire de Dick Roman, l'attendait devant chez lui. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de taper le code d'accès à son appartement.

" Vous voulez boire un verre?".

Elle lui sourit et opina de la tête.

.

Le trois-pièces ne payait pas de mine. La porte de la chambre grande ouverte donnait un piètre spectacle sur un lit aux draps désordonnés et des vêtements jetés au hasard sur une commode le long du mur.

" Désolé...J'ai pas trop le temps de ranger" en ôtant une chemise d'une des chaises du salon-cuisine. "Installez-vous...j'en ai pour deux minutes" en lui indiquant le sang sur ses vêtements.

Quand il revint, visage nettoyé, jean et T-shirt propres, elle l'attendait, patiemment en regardant les photos disposées sur la cheminée.

" Tous mes souvenirs ne sont que mensonges...J'ai exigé qu'il me dise la vérité...Il me la devait" murmura-t-elle.

" Navré d'en avoir été la cause" en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble bar.

" Vous n'y êtes pour rien" en prenant un des cadres. " C'est votre mère?".

" Oui" en la rejoignant, bouteille de scotch en main. " J'en ai peu de souvenirs. Elle est morte quand j'étais gosse".

" Et eux?" en pointant un autre cadre.

" Mon frère et mon père...Quand ma mère est morte, il a perdu pied et puis un jour, je me suis levé et plus personne".

" Vous n'avez pas cherché à les retrouver?".

" Si" en attrapant deux verres sur l'étagère." Ils vivaient sur Jefferson Moon".

" La colonie?".

" Oui" remplissant les verres. " J'ai recontacté mon père y a quelques années mais il n'a jamais répondu à mes appels".

" Et votre frère?".

" Ils sont morts" la voix lointaine. "Tous les deux".

Il lui tendit un des deux verres qu'elle accepta d'un sourire.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous là?".

" Vous êtes un blade runner...Vous...Vous chassez des gens comme moi".

" Seulement quand on me l'ordonne ou que certains Nexus merdent" tentant de la rassurer en lui indiquant la chaise libre.

" Ils ne merdent pas...Ils veulent vivre...Nous...Je ressens les choses".

" On vous a implanté ces émotions, elles ne sont pas réelles".

" Pourquoi, les vôtres le sont-elles? Quelle différence entre vous et moi? Je suis de chair et de sang tout comme vous".

" Et de laboratoire" rectifia-t-il d'une voix douce.

" Ne le sommes-nous pas tous? Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question de savoir qui vous étiez?".

" Je sais qui je suis" sourire qui se crispa sur la douleur de sa lèvre fendue.

" En êtes-vous certain?" en posant le bout de ses doigts sur sa blessure.

" Je bois pas de cette eau-là...Désolé" en lui attrapant le poignet.

" Vous parlez du fait que je sois...une androïde" le regard vide.

" Non...J'ai déjà couché avec des...humains de compagnie" mal à l'aise.

" Je ne vous plais pas?".

" Je préfère vos homologues masculins" en vidant son verre pour cacher sa gêne.

"Oh" en retirant sa main.

" Vous espériez qu'en couchant avec moi, je vous épargnerais?" sourire en coin.

" Du tout...Je ne suis pas comme...ça...Je voulais juste savoir".

" Savoir quoi?".

Elle rougit, ce qui surprit Dean. _Norman Corporation_ avait dépassé les limites avec ses derniers prototypes. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'inhumains...Il repensa à Balthazar et à ce que pourrait être le chagrin d'Hannah...En aurait-elle? Ressentirait-elle de la peine? Le vide?

" Rachel?".

" Laissez tomber" en se levant. " Je dois rentrer" en reprenant son manteau abandonné sur le dossier de sa chaise. " Je m'excuse de vous avoir importuné, je voulais juste que vous sachiez...", en fixant son verre qu'elle n'avait même pas entamé, "…nous ne sommes pas dénués d'émotion. Je ressens la colère, la joie, la frustration, l'envie, la tristesse...Je ressens toutes ses choses, je les ai apprises comme un enfant le ferait de ses parents...Je ne suis pas si différente de vous...Ils ne le sont pas non plus...J'ai lu leurs dossiers" en refermant ses boutons sans le regarder. " Viendra un temps où vous ne saurez plus différencier le vrai du faux" en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Le test de Voight-Kampff devrait être obligatoire pour tous...Vous seriez surpris des résultats" en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux photos. "Au revoir Dean" en se tournant vers lui.

" Bonne chance, Rachel".

La porte se referma et laissa derrière elle, un Dean fatigué et perplexe. Il se leva, prit une poche de glace qu'il se colla au visage et s'assit sur sa terrasse. Un dirigeable affichant une publicité pour une clinique de chirurgie esthétique passait en hurlant entre les immeubles.

La pluie drue avait cédé sa place à la bruine.

.

Il ferma les yeux et croisa ceux bleus de ses doutes.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Garth construisait des androïdes de compagnie. C'était sa passion. Ces petits êtres sans danger, à mille lieux des Nexus, partageaient sa vie et son appartement perdu dans un immeuble 1900 déserté depuis plus de vingt ans.

Rongé par la rouille et l'humidité, squatté par des pigeons qui logeaient à tous les étages, l'immeuble était encore raccordé à l'électricité, ce qui était en soi, un petit miracle mais Garth était doué pour les faire ces miracles.

.

Il revenait d'une vente quand il heurta un sac dans la ruelle qui donnait à l'arrière du vieux bâtiment. Il sursauta quand ce dernier se mit à bouger.

" Qui est là?" apeuré tout saisissant un morceau de palette abandonné. "Montrez-vous ! Je suis armé" bredouillant en dressant le bout de planche.

Le sac s'écarta et sortit de sous l'amas d'ordure, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, vieux paletot sur le dos, effrayée, déjà prête à s'enfuir.

"NON...Attendez" lança l'homme en lâchant aussitôt son arme de fortune. " Ne partez pas...Je ne vous veux aucun mal" en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement.

La jeune femme se cacha derrière la benne à ordure.

" Je m'appelle Garth Sebastian" en lui souriant timidement, se voulant rassurant.

" Bon...Bonsoir...Garth Sebastian" en se renfrognant.

" Garth" insista l'homme. " Tu peux me dire qui tu es?".

" Hannah...Je suis Hannah Pris" en s'avançant, tête baissée. " J'ai froid, Garth...J'ai faim" d'une voix faussement timide.

" Ca tombe bien...J'ai de quoi tenir tout un siège chez moi si tu veux".

" Je..." en tiquant, scrutant son sauveur de haut en bas.

Il avait l'air plus vieux que son âge. Presque malade, le visage émacié, un peu ingrat mais le regard bienveillant et doux. Elle sut d'instinct qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance. Batty ne lui avait pas menti. Ce petit homme sans intérêt était leur dernier espoir, l'unique lien.

" Merci Garth Sebastian".

" De rien Hannah" en lui indiquant la porte grillagée qui donnait sur la cour intérieure.

Elle lui sourit, réajusta son manteau et se pencha pour ramasser son sac.

Garth la détailla avec intérêt. Mince, élancée, le blanc n'étant définitivement pas sa couleur de cheveux d'origine. Elle portait des bas de laine troués et une vieille blouse trop grande, des bottes de motard et un manteau qui devait dater du siècle passé.

" Suis-moi" en partant, espérant qu'elle le fasse.

Quand il disparut, Hannah se redressa et sourit. Elle était dans l'antre du génie...Bientôt Balthazar et Castiel viendraient la rejoindre et grâce à ce petit homme, ils auraient peut-être la réponse à toutes leurs questions...Les secrets de la vie.

.

Garth l'entendit marcher derrière lui. Elle gardait ses distances, méfiante, analysant tout de l'environnement qui la cernait dont l'énorme cour intérieure autour de laquelle s'élevait à l'infini des appartements pour finir sur un ciel gris, la verrière ayant laissée place à un trou béant qui donnait sur un ciel éternellement gris.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul ascenseur d'encore praticable...J'habite au sixième".

" Il n'y a personne ici à part toi?".

" Personne ne veut vivre dans ce quartier...Mais je m'y sens chez moi et personne ne vient jamais me déranger" en appuyant sur un bouton à moitié pris par la rouille. Le grincement sonore de la cage d'ascenseur résonna dans l'immensité des lieux.

.

"Voilà...Bienvenue dans mon modeste petit chez moi" en ouvrant la haute porte en bois.

Hannah fut accueillie par une dizaine de petits androïdes et poupées de la taille d'enfants qui saluèrent Garth dans une même unité de " Bonjour à toi, Garth" "Bonne journée, Garth". Simples pantins écervelés maugréa Hannah tout en affichant son éternel demi-sourire.

" C'est chouette chez toi" en entrant dans l'énorme salon réunissant une cinquantaine de ses créations. " Grande famille "en laissant tomber son sac au sol.

" Assieds-toi...je vais te chercher de quoi manger" en disparaissant.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de cliquetis résonna dans la cage d'escalier. Hannah sourit quand il entra, sourire qu'elle perdit quand elle ne vit pas son compagnon à ses côtés.

Au regard de Castiel, elle sut.

.

Garth sursauta devant son frigo quand un hurlement ébranla les murs. Celui d'un loup une nuit de pleine lune. Il accourut jusqu'au salon et stoppa net. Un homme se tenait debout, bras ballants devant Hannah recroquevillée sur elle-même.

" Qui êtes-vous? Que lui avez-vous fait?" en tendant, tremblant, un couteau droit devant lui.

" Je suis Castiel Batty" en tiquant, perplexe devant l'attitude agressive de ce petit homme insignifiant.

" Hannah?" l'interpelant d'une voix inquiète en ne quittant pas Castiel des yeux.

Il la vit se redresser en se dépliant avec grâce.

" Garth Sebastian...Voici mon ami, Batty" les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. " Nous sommes des Nexus 6...Nous avons besoin de toi".

.

Fin 2eme partie

.

**Dans le film, on ne voit pas la vie "privée" des Nexus excepté sur les photos trouvées par Deckard (ici Dean). Du coup, j'ai décidé d'en écrire quelques lignes parce que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'empathie pour ses répliquants (surtout Batty et Zhora) et ce depuis ma première vision du film. **

**Tout comme j'ai décidé d'approfondir un peu le patron du bar où travaille Zhora, il sera un peu le regard extérieur.**

**Donc pardon aux puristes (dont en plus je fais partie...LOL) surtout quand dans ce chapitre, Castiel agit en lieu et place de Rachel (la mort de Balthazar).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même si j'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais c'est de la faute de ce film qui m'a tellement marqué.**

**On se retrouve dimanche pour " Les affres de la gloire" ou/et jeudi prochain pour le dernier volet de cette adaptation.**

**Mille mercis.**

**Love you.**


	3. 3eme partie et épilogue

**D'abord et avant tout je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir lu dans l'ombre ou la lumière cette fic qui a pu paraître à certains un peu particulière.**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès des puristes parce que cette troisième et dernière partie est probablement celle où j'ai le plus adapté la trame...Cela dit, le message reste le même.**

**Je suis heureuse d'avoir donné envie à certains d'entre vous de regarder ce film culte, c'est en soi, une belle récompense même si j'ai pris de "jolies" libertés avec l'oeuvre originale.**

**Mille mercis à tous pour avoir pris le temps de me lire, pour vos mises en favori, en follow, pour vos reviews qui m'ont rassurées...Merci juste d'être là où que je vous mène.**

**Merci à toi Marianne, ma béta et amie.**

**Enjoy.**

.

**« Cogito ergo sum»**

**3eme partie et épilogue.**

.

Garth leur offrit l'hospitalité sans chercher à savoir ni à juger. Quand il rentra des courses ce jour-là, il les retrouva tous les deux dans son laboratoire annexe à la cuisine.

Ils s'étaient changés, et ces vêtements, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas dû les trouver entre ses murs. Ils avaient probablement dû fouiller les différents appartements en attendant son retour.

Pris était magnifique, moulée dans un dessus noir transparent où seule sa poitrine était cachée par une bande plus foncée. Elle portait des bas resilles noirs accrochés avec élégance à un porte-jarretelle de même couleur ainsi des mi-bottes en simili cuir.

Elle se maquillait quand il entra.

Depuis la mort de son compagnon, elle semblait dépérir plus vite ou peut-être était-ce là tout simplement la fin de son voyage...Sa peau avait pris une teinte grise et terne. Elle grimaça devant la glace et décida de se teindre le visage en blanc, poudrée comme une de ces geishas qui s'affichaient sur les publicités aériennes. Elle était occupée d'ajuster celui de ses yeux quand elle les releva sur l'étrange petit homme. Un long trait de bonbonne et tel un lou des temps anciens, elle les cacha dans le noir.

Assise sur la table, elle lui sourit et l'attrapa entre ses longues jambes pour l'attirer vers lui.

" Tu m'as manqué, Garth Sebastian" en l'embrassant sur le front, brusquement. Il en rougit en baissant la tête.

"Nous avons besoin de toi " fit la voix rauque de Castiel.

.

Celui-ci avait gardé le même pardessus mais il avait enfilé à présent un pantalon droit noir en lin et un T-shirt blanc moulant. Il portait les mêmes baskets et le fixait à présent de ses magnifiques yeux. Garth, fasciné, s'approcha.

" C'est un vrai travail d'orfèvre...Ils sont splendides" tendant la main pour effleurer ses paupières sans le toucher.

" Nous sommes mourants Garth" murmura Castiel.

" Je sais" en se tournant vers Hannah qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide en jouant avec un petit androide soldat sorti tout droit de Casse-Noisette. " Et sachez que je partage votre douleur" en se touchant le visage fripé.

" Syndrôme de Mathusalem?" osa Batty.

" Oui. Nous sommes tous trois condamnés à mourir hors du temps" dans un rire sans émotion, en pensant enfin à déposer ses courses sur la table. "Je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider...Je suis généticien, je m'occupe des organes mais le cerveau...Le cerveau..." en posant un index sur sa tempe. " C'est Roman...Rien que Roman et personne n'a accès à ces données excepté lui ".

" Nous devons le rencontrer" murmura suppliante Hannah.

" C'est impossible...Aucun de ses généticiens ne l'a jamais fait " en grimaçant quand Castiel, impassible, se leva et se dirigea vers une casserole sur le feu. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau bouillante pour la ressortir aussitôt, oeuf cuit dans celle-ci. Il ressentit la douleur, discrète. Il n'aurait pas dû, c'était là, le commencement de sa fin.

Il regarda sa peau rougir avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa teinte pâle et posa l'oeuf sur la table, offrande à Hannah qui le remercia d'un sourire bref.

" Nous ne sommes pas des robots, Sebastian...Nous sommes des êtres vivants...Nous sommes des entités douées de pensée".

" _Cogito ergo sum_" récita Hannah en fixant ses bas. "Il n'a pas le droit de nous enlever ça".

" Il a tous les droits " soupira, dépité, Garth, en indiquant ses androides. " Il veut à l'instar de Dieu, créér l'être parfait...Il ne s'arrêtera jamais".

"Dieu n'existe pas et la perfection n'est qu'une illusion imparfaite" fit Castiel en se levant et se dirigeant vers un échiquier.

" Depuis combien de temps?" en jouant avec le fou blanc.

" Des années...Je n'ai gagné aucune partie...Celle-ci dure depuis 8 mois".

" Contacte-le...Dis-lui que tu peux le mettre échec et mat en deux coups" léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Si Dieu ne vient pas à nous, alors nous irons à lui" en se tournant pour croiser le regard rieur d'Hannah qui passait de Garth à l'échiquier.

" Appelle-le".

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean avait perdu leur trace et malgré ses indics, malgré l'aide de Benny et les dossiers fournis par _Roman Corporation, _son enquête stagnait.

Dick Roman avait été mis sous surveillance ainsi que tous ses laboratoires et succursales et ce, depuis la mort de Zachariah. Mais rien...Le silence.

.

Il jouait avec son verre de whisky quand il le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Tu veux que je te trouve de la compagnie...J'ai de quoi te satisfaire ici. J'ai quelques beaux spécimens de petits mecs bien virils comme tu les aimes...Y a qu'à demander" sourit Crowley.

" La ferme...Je suis pas ici pour ça mais ça" en lui pointant le liquide ambré.

" Je te croyais plus enclin à t'enivrer entre tes quatre murs" en faisant un signe à une jeune femme de leur servir à tous deux la même chose. "Alors?" insistant.

" Alors rien, Fergus" sur un ton ironique.

" Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe" en poussant son verre vide pour le remplacer par un autre plein.

"Blade runner, c'est fini pour moi" dans un amer constat d'échec.

" Merde" soupira Crowley. " C'est pas que j'apprécie que tu me colles au cul mais comme dit si bien l'adage, on sait ce qu'on perd mais pas ce qu'on gagne".

" Benny Gaff probablement" en faisant tourner son whisky dans son verre.

" Tu m'en vois ravi" la mine défaite en buvant une gorgée du sien. " Il me tape sur les nerfs ce mec avec ses petits bouts de papier qu'il laisse traîner partout".

" Tu finiras par t'habituer".

" Jamais...Chaque fois qu'il en pose un sur le bar, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mon âme".

" Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas d'âme, Fergus" se moqua Dean en vidant son verre.

" Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait prendre ce virage à 180°?" irrité par l'emploi de son prénom à tout-va.

" Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Il est temps de céder ma place, j'ai donné...Plus que donné...Je veux partir avant de terminer comme Murphy".

" Tu vas faire quoi?".

" Simple flic".

" Ce sont tes derniers lapins qui te fichent dans un état pareil?".

" Faut croire" en vidant son second verre.

" Tu verras qu'il arrivera un temps où on finira par ne plus les discerner du commun des mortels. Et ce sera là, le jour du jugement dernier. A défier Dieu, on va finir par attirer ses foudres" en levant son verre vers le plafond, semblant s'adresser à un être supérieur absent.

" Tu es croyant toi maintenant?" nota Dean.

" Tu trouves que j'ai une gueule de paroissien" regard noir. " Je te dis juste ce qu'il en est... Il fut un temps où je n'aurais jamais laissé un de ses non-humains franchir les portes de mon bar mais ce temps-là est révolu. Une ére nouvelle se lève. L'espèce humaine va bientôt se retrouver sur la liste des espèces en voie d'extinction" en riant mauvais. " Va falloir que je pense à assurer mes arrières surtout si des mecs comme toi me lâchent".

" On n'en est pas encore là".

" Tu crois ça" rictus au coin des lèvres.

" Crowley?" cherchant à savoir ce qu'il cachait derrière sa réplique.

" Bois...C'est pour moi " faisant signe à la serveuse tout en le saluant et disparaissant dans la foule.

.

Dean scruta celle-ci, cherchant parmi les clients ou les employés ceux qui pourraient être des leurs...Comment savoir qui était qui? En quoi un être de chair était-il différent d'un autre être de chair?

.

Castiel... Entre répliquant et humain... Entre perfection et déficience...

Pourquoi l'obsédait-il à ce point?

Pourquoi les morts d'Hester et de Balthazar ne lui apportaient rien d'autre que le vide? Pourquoi le discours de Rachel l'avait-il tant remué?

Il rentra ivre et il fut heureux que son spinner n'ait eu besoin que de son adresse pour le ramener à bon port. Il s'écroula sur son canapé et rêva comme chaque nuit d'une licorne blanche...

L'animal préféré de sa mère...Symbole de pureté et d'immortalité.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Garth hésita longuement à contacter Dick Roman mais sous l'insistance de Pris et les arguments de Castiel, il finit par plier.

Il fallut moins de trente secondes pour que ce dernier ne le rappelle sur son vidéophone.

Garth en eut les mains moites. L'écran resta noir mais la voix de Roman résonna dans la pièce.

" Bien joué Sebastian" avec une pointe d'irritation.

" Mer...Merci" bafouilla-t-il en se raccrochant aux visages rassurants de ses compagnons.

" A mon tour".

Castiel se dirigea vers l'échiquier et déplaça le fou en suivant les données de Roman. Il lui fallut moins de 10 secondes pour glisser la nouvelle combinaison à l'oreille de Garth qui écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié.

.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit les laissa tous dans l'expectative. Garth venait, pour la première fois, de mettre échec et mat son mentor.

" Venez donc me voir, Sebastian...Nous avons à parler, vous et moi" en raccrochant sans attendre de réponse.

.

Il était 22h30.

Il interrogea Castiel du regard.

" Hannah...Reste ici". Elle bouda en prenant une position en tailleur sur la table. " Il est hors de question que je te perde aussi...Nous ne sommes plus que deux à présent". Elle opina de la tête, sourire mécanique et sans âme. Il avait perdu la Pris pleine de curiosité. Morte avec son amant, la machine s'enrayant. Balthazar sur lequel il avait tiré pour épargner la vie d'un homme qui voulait mettre fin à la leur.

Un homme au regard d'émeraude qui avait déséquilibré sa belle assurance. Troublé, perdu...Il lui dirait la vérité plus tard ou elle mourrait dans l'ignorance si tout finissait...

"Allons-y" en sortant sans un regard vers Garth qui enfila sa veste et sa casquette et le suivit.

Après quelques minutes, Pris finit par descendre de son trône et se mit à se promener parmi les créations de Sebastian. Elle se surprit à s'entendre rire quand l'une d'entre elles, le petit soldat de Casse-Noisette heurta le coin d'une table et se mit à tourner sur lui-même sans retrouver le sens de sa marche.

Elle toucha sa gorge et ses lèvres...Vivante.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Ce fut une longue montée qui lui parut interminable dans cet ascenseur transparent qui leur offrait en spectacle la ville de lumière. Los Angeles, la cité des anges. Anges déchus de leur paradis pour ce purgatoire infini.

Garth avait du mal à garder son calme, il tremblait...Peur de le rencontrer, peur de ce qui en découlerait, peur de la réaction de Castiel.

Le Nexus n'avait plus rien à perdre. Seule l'envie de vivre le maintenait encore debout. La vie pour les siens, la liberté, ne plus être au service des hommes mais être leurs égaux. Une même création, un même libre arbitre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les bureaux de Dick Roman. Ils furent accueillis par un androide qui les mena jusqu'à la chambre du maître.

Vaste pièce en cercle aux murs de verre qui dominaient de leur transparence la ville à leurs pieds.

Dieu dominant l'enfer.

.

Roman se tenait debout, dans sa robe de chambre, verre de vin à la main. Il les aperçut dans le reflet de la vitre.

" Sebastian" minauda-t-il en se retournant. Il perdit son sourire à la minute où il croisa le regard bleu azur de l'homme qui se tenait à sa gauche.

" Bonsoir...Père" fit la voix rauque de Castiel qui tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son émotion.

Roman posa son verre et s'approcha, admiratif.

" Nexus 6...Batty?".

Garth s'écarta les laissant face à face.

" Je suis étonné que tu aies mis tant de temps à me retrouver".

" Vous n'êtes pas facile à aborder...Père" d'une voix froide, mains croisées dans le dos.

" Que puis-je pour toi, Nexus ?" hautain en reprenant son vin.

" Pouvez-vous réparer ce que vous avez créé?".

" Tu désires être modifié?" sourire en coin.

" Je ne veux pas mourir...Pas encore".

" Je vois" en sirotant son breuvage rougeâtre. " Je ne peux hélas rien contre la mort...Ce n'est pas de ma...juridiction".

" Je veux plus de vie...Père" relâchant ses bras.

" Je ne peux réinitialiser ce qui a été programmé...La science ne peut pas tout".

" Je ne suis pas une...machine" tiquant, la voix éteinte.

" Tes cellules meurent, Nexus..Et la vie te fuit comme les rats quittent le navire quand il coule".

" Il doit y avoir un moyen" supplique dans la voix.

"Non" le coupa Roman. " Tout est inscrit dans tes gènes, Nexus...Nous sommes tous voués à mourir. Toi comme les autres".

" Cinq années ne sont pas ce que j'appelle une vie".

" Ce sera la tienne. Mais sache que ta création, ton existence, ta mort serviront...Tu es tellement parfait et grâce à toi, le parfait sera bientôt du passé".

Il s'approcha du Nexus et le regarda longuement. " Castiel Batty...Une telle lumière ne pouvait que se consumer deux fois plus vite. Regarde-toi, fils prodige" en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de sa création.

" J'ai fait des choses dont je suis peu fier, Père" en baissant la tête.

" Et tu en as fait d'autres d'extraordinaires qui seront révélées en leur temps" lui souriant avec fierté.

" Vous ne vous arrêterez donc jamais?".

" La perfection est le travail de toute une vie".

" Combien d'entre nous devront encore obéir, souffrir et mourir pour votre gloire personnelle, Père?" en plissant les yeux.

" Autant qu'il me faudra pour l'atteindre, fils" en vidant son verre.

" Je ne peux vous laisser faire" la voix brisée.

" Pardon?" en relevant un sourcil.

" Je ne peux vous laisser jouer avec nos vies" en lui attrapant le visage des deux mains et l'embrassant sur le front.

" Castiel...Lâche-moi" emprisonné dans ses doigts trop puissants.

" Pardonnez-moi" en descendant ses mains sur sa gorge. " Père...Pardonnez-moi".

.

Garth se laissa glisser contre le mur, se recroquevillant, voulant se rendre invisible aux yeux de l'indicible.

Castiel se laissa tomber à genoux, retenant son créateur dans sa chute. Il le serra dans ses bras en le balançant. Perdu dans des émotions nouvelles qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts.

Il finit par lever le regard vers Garth.

"Non" geint ce dernier.

Castiel Batty quitta le bâtiment de "_Roman Corporation_" le coeur lourd. Gisant sur le sol, le corps sans vie de son Père et celui tremblant de son premier et unique ami.

.

wwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean comatait encore quand son vidéophone le réveilla brusquement manquant le faire tomber de son canapé.

Un homme avait signalé le corps sans vie de Dick Roman.

" Quel homme?".

" Garth Sebastian, un généticien".

" Rien d'autre?" en se frottant le visage pour tacher de reprendre le cours de ses idées trop embrumées.

" Il ne veut pas parler...Il dit que la justice divine a été rendue...Il m'est d'avis qu'il n'a plus toutes ses cases au bon endroit" marmonna Benny.

" Une adresse?".

" Ouaip".

Le spinner se gara dans l'étroite allée qui donnait sur une cour gigantesque. L'immeuble ne serait pas rongé par les années, il l'aurait trouvé splendide. Là, on aurait juste dit le décor d'un mauvais film d'horreur.

Six étages à grimper. Avec son estomac qui réclamait, ça lui sembla mission impossible. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

.

Ce fut épuisé qu'il arriva devant le numéro 14. Il sortit son blaster et poussa la porte sans s'annoncer.

Il sursauta quand il fut salué par une nuée d'automates.

" Bonjour à toi, Garth", " Bonne journée, Garth" dans un bruit de cliquetis mécaniques.

Il entra dans le salon où étaient assis dans un bric-à-brac sans fin, mannequins, poupées à taille humaine, androides sans vie et automates au regard creux.

Il inspecta longuement les lieux quand il frôla un mannequin recouvert d'un voile et s'arrêta, intrigué. Du bout du canon, il souleva la dentelle pour apercevoir un visage figé, poudré, aux cheveux blancs.

Il hésita un instant tant la ressemblance avec Hannah Pris était troublante mais celle-ci avait les yeux bruns et le mannequin les avait bleus.

Il s'éloigna et le regard vira telle une chouette aux paupières inversées.

Dean entra dans une pièce avenante presque vide qui ne comportait que des chaises accumulées près de la fenêtre dans un ordre indiscipliné.

Un énorme bruit sourd et le temps qu'il se retourne Hannah lui souriait en le frappant des deux mains sur la poitrine, le propulsant deux mètres plus loin.

Elle le regarda, tête sur le côté, semblant tenter de percer le mystère de son invité surprise.

.

Dean se releva en reprenant son souffle et leva, incertain, son arme pour la viser mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire, elle se rua sur lui.

Il s'effondra au sol, Hannah assise sur sa poitrine, la tête enserrée entre ses bottes.

" Tu vas...Mourir" en se mettant à rire, folie soudaine...Cerveau qui s'éteint et part en vrille.

Elle secoua la tête, surprise par son propre dérapage.

Dean en profita pour la frapper avec le revers de son blaster. Elle broncha à peine et répliqua en lui attrapant les cheveux et lui frappant le crâne sur le sol avant de le gifler avec la force d'un coup de poing.

" Mouriiiiiiiiir" en se penchant pour lécher le sang qui perlait sur le coin de sa bouche. Dean en grimaça de dégout. Elle le frappa à nouveau dans un rire muet. Elle balança la tête vers l'arrière puis se pencha encore.

"Pas maintenant...Trop tôt " en regardant ses doigts se crisper. Elle se releva brusquement et s'éloigna en courant. Son pas était lourd, trop lourd.

.

Dean tatonna autour de lui pour retrouver son blaster qu'il avait lâché tout en ne détachant pas le regard d'Hannah qui se mit à courir vers lui. Il finit par sentir le canon de son arme et quitta quelques secondes le Nexus des yeux. Quand il les releva, elle était à un pas de lui. Il ne visa pas, un coup et Hannah fut projeté en arrière.

Elle se mit à hurler en tombant pesamment. Tapant des pieds et des mains, prise d'un crise proche de l'épilepsie, martelant le crâne de Dean des cris de sa souffrance. Cris qui le poursuivraient jusqu'à sa mort. Il s'approcha et tira une seconde fois, en plein coeur.

Hannah Pris cessa de respirer et Dean eut juste envie de vomir.

Dans la cour centrale, Castiel Batty entendit les hurlements. "Hannah" dans un souffle de vent.

Dean, accroupi à côté du corps, se massait la nuque et passa sa main encore armée sur sa lèvre pour en chasser le sang.

L'écho d'une cage d'ascenseur résonna jusqu'à l'appartement de Sebastian. Il rechargea son arme et s'écarta du Nexus.

.

Castiel entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net. Il n'aurait pas à lui dire pour Balthazar. Il n'aurait pas à lui avouer qu'elle était morte par sa faute. Ce blade runner éliminé, elle serait peut-être encore des leurs.

"Hannah" en tombant à genou. Il passa ses doigts sur les deux plaies béantes qui lui avaient explosées la cage thoracique. Puis d'un geste lent, il fit glisser son index ensanglanté de son front jusqu'à l'arête de son nez.

Dean se tendit quand le hurlement du Nexus se répercuta entre les murs et manqua lui briser les tympans.

Il se mit à courir en direction des balcons, la sortie lui étant impossible à atteindre sans croiser Batty.

" Chasseur" fit la voix rauque de Castiel. " Tu es proie à présent" sarcasme et lassitude mêlés.

Il ouvrit la double fenêtre et grimpa sur la large gouttière. Il se colla au mur et d'un pas mal assuré à plus de 20 mètres du sol et sous la pluie, il finit par atteindre le balcon de l'appartement voisin.

" J'ai tué pour toi, chasseur...Tiré sur un des miens pour que tu vives et c'est comme cela que tu me remercies" d'une voix froide qui fit écho.

Dean avait envie de lui hurler " Pourquoi" en même temps qu'un" Va te faire foutre" mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait froid, mal aux côtes. Il était crevé et ne rêvait que de son lit. Que tout cela finisse, une fois pour toute.

" Chasseur".

Dean se retourna d'un geste vif mais pas assez rapide. Castiel se tenait là, devant lui et il fut incapable de tirer, subjugué. Le Nexus s'avança...Il avait abandonné son long imper et son T-shirt blanc lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau, trempé par la pluie qui perçait chaque recoin de l'immeuble.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends? TIRE " le harangua rageur Batty en lui attrapant, bras tendu, la main armée.

" Non".

" Pourquoi?" dubitatif, en tiquant et lui tordant le pouce du sien.

" J'en peux plus de tout ça" cédant sous la douleur, l'arme s'écrasant dans un bruit métallique sur le sol. " Je ne tirerais pas sur toi".

Castiel s'avança tout en la fixant, brillante sur le parquet.

" Pourquoi?" à présent à quelques centimètres de lui, tout en le relâchant.

" Je ne sais pas" en reculant, se retrouvant acculé au mur, massant sa main douloureuse.

" Pourquoi as-tu tiré sur Hester?" plongeant son regard inquisiteur dans le sien.

" Je...Je faisais mon boulot" cherchant à fuir ce bleu qui le glaçait.

" Ton bou...". Il recula en grimaçant. " NON...Pas maintenant" en fermant les yeux semblant se concentrer sur une douleur qui le frappait de l'intérieur.

" Castiel !" en s'avançant pour lui venir en aide.

" Ne me touche pas" grondant en le frappant violemment du plat de main sur le plexus. "...Blade runner" avec dégoût.

" Laisse-moi t'aider" plié en deux, le souffle coupé.

" Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?" en reculant, tentant de fuir mais n'en ayant plus la force.

" Je te dois la vie" en se redressant péniblement.

" Tu ne me dois rien...Réponds...POURQUOI MOI?".

" Parce que je n'arrive pas à te voir comme l'un des leurs".

" Je suis l'un d'entre eux...Je suis un répliquant... Je suis une créature née de la folie d'un Dieu...Créée pour obéir et mourir".

" Tu es vivant" cria Dean à bout d'argument.

" Je suis déjà mort et je suis LA mort" le souffle court. Il marcha vers la fenêtre ouverte et fixa le ciel sombre comme l'était à présent son visage. Un long silence s'en suivit.

"J'ai vu tant de choses que vous, humains, ne pourriez pas croire. De grands navires en feu surgissant de l'épaule d'Orion. J'ai vu des rayons fabuleux, des constellations briller l'ombre de la porte de Thanauser". Ses épaules se voûtèrent. " Tous ces moments se perdront comme...des larmes dans la pluie" en essuyant son visage trempé. "J'aurais voulu comprendre..." en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

" Tu n'es pas comme eux" répéta inlassablement Dean.

" J'ai tué mon créateur. J'ai tué les tiens et suis responsable de la mort des miens... Et j'ai fait tout ça pour rien. Demain, un autre Dieu se lèvera et cherchera la perfection en sacrifiant des êtres comme moi de la main d'êtres comme toi" fit la voix rauque et lasse de Castiel.

" Non " d'une voix hésitante comme le furent tous les mouvements qui le menèrent vers cet être si différent et pourtant tellement semblable à ce qu'il était lui.

"Dean" résonna sa voix grave qui fit frémir le chasseur. " Tu auras été l'unique déséquilibre de cette chronique d'une mort annoncée".

" Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir " en le forçant à se retourner.

" Pourquoi ce soudain attrait pour celui que tu chasses?" amer et sifflant.

" Parce que...", en baissant la tête, "...Je me posais des questions et que tu as été ma réponse".

Il le vit tiquer, le regard noir. " A partir du moment où tu ressens, tu n'es plus un repliquant à mes yeux mais un être vivant...Qui pense et qui agit en toute conscience".

" Tout comme les animaux" répliqua-t-il avec dédain.

" Regarde-moi, Batty" ordonna Dean.

" Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi...Chasseur" en le repoussant brusquement. " On m'a volé ma vie, je ne te laisserais pas me voler ma mort" en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre.

" Fais pas ça" le supplia Dean. " Ne le laisse pas gagner... Bats-toi...Ils sont des milliers de savants et de généticiens à pouvoir t'aider, j'en connais plus d'un qui serait prêt à contredire les théories de Roman".

" Rat de laboratoire après avoir été esclave aux services des hommes et fils soumis" sourire affiché au vide qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Voler une dernière fois, choisir sa fin lui qui voulait tant vivre.

" Sebastian nous aidera".

" Il ne peut rien".

" Il le peut aujourd'hui...Je peux lui donner accès aux dossiers confidentiels de Roman. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous y aider...Je t'en supplie, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour les tiens".

" Vous n'accepterez jamais de nous voir vivre parmi vous. Nous sommes plus forts, plus intelligents, plus résistants...Des anges guerriers au milieu des hommes et des démons" se redressant sur la bordure de la fenêtre.

" Cass" lança désespéré Dean. " Ne fais pas ça".

" A nul, je ne manquerais" en fixant le ciel. " Je dois mourir. Telle est ma rédemption...MON choix".

" Roman voulait la perfection. Le repliquant le plus proche de l'humain. Putain mec, c'est ce que tu es...C'est toi, tu ne comprends pas? Il te voulait mort parce qu'il ne pouvait contrôler sa réussite ultime" se rappochant du Nexus qui se tenait en équilibre précaire sur ses pieds, une main accrochée au rebord, l'autre le long de son corps.

" Laisse-moi t'aider".

" Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai tiré sur Balthazar?" perdu dans ses introspections.

" Non".

" Pour que tu vives. On ne connaît la valeur d'une existence que quand la sienne n'en a plus. J'ai lu dans tes yeux. J'ai vu ces étincelles, étoiles d'émeraude et éclats d'Orion...Lien entre le sacré et le profane...Tu te dois de vivre pour que leurs morts...ma mort...ne soient pas vaines".

" Je peux pas".

" Si tu le peux...Tu es un homme de vertu".

" N'importe quoi" se mit à rire tristement Dean. " Je suis un tueur à la solde de l'Etat...Y a rien de vertueux là-dedans crois-moi".

" Il y en a quand tu penses la cause juste" la voix soudain crispée, le corps se pliant.

" Cass... Je t'en supplie...Descends de là... Ne m'oblige pas à te regarder mourir".

" Pourquoi cette obstination, Dean Winchester...Je ne suis rien d'autre pour toi qu'une mission...Un "retrait" de plus".

" C'est là que tu fais erreur. Du jour où j'ai posé le regard sur toi, j'ai su que plus rien ne serait pareil".

" Je connais ce sentiment" en s'accroupissant.

Dean s'approcha et osa poser une main sur son épaule. Il le sentit se crisper avant qu'il ne finisse par se détendre.

" Viens" en resserrant légèrement son étreinte.

Voler...Voler ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui...Il se retourna et le bleu se mêla au vert.

" Bien" sourit Dean en posant sa main sur sa joue. Castiel ferma les yeux et savoura le contact chaud sur sa peau trop froide.

" Je vais mourir, tu sais" fit le Nexus en laissant tomber son front sur le sien.

" C'est notre lot à tous mais j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour ça" en faisant glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'obliger à descendre de son perchoir improvisé.

" Aujourd'hui tu vas vivre...Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Nexus".

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le spinner resta au poste. Dean ressortit sa voiture du garage et en remplit le coffre du peu de souvenir qu'il lui restait. Il jeta un dernier regard vers son appartemment et sourit.

Benny était passé plus tôt dans la matinée, surpris par sa démission.

Il lui glissa, l'air de rien, que Garth Sebastian avait disparu ainsi qu'un généticien du nom de Chan dont le laboratoire avait été retrouvé saccagé. Tous deux avaient travaillé avec Dick Roman. Il pensait que c'était là, les derniers gestes d'un Nexus en fin de vie.

Dean ne réagit pas, se versant un whisky. Gaff avait décidé d'arrêter la traque du dernier répliquant.

" Il doit être mort depuis longtemps maintenant. On finira bien par retrouver son corps figé dans une ruelle quelconque ".

" Ce ne sont plus mes affaires à présent " en buvant une gorgée.

" Je sais mais je voulais juste que tu saches. Après tout c'était ta traque aussi...Au fait, Les bureaux de _Roman Corporation _ont été mis sous scellé mais il semblerait que sa secrétaire soitpassée par là avant. Tous les fichiers ont disparu" sourire entendu, cherchant la faille dans l'attitude rigide de Dean.

" Adresse-toi à Crowley. Il a le bras long, il pourra sûrement te renseigner sur de potentiels acheteurs...Les secrets de ce génie auront une sacrée valeur sur le marché noir".

" Déjà fait...Il dit ne rien savoir mais qu'il me tiendra au courant en cas où...M'est avis que cet anglais ne m'aime pas".

Dean étouffa un rire.

" Crowley n'aime personne " en vidant son verre, lui faisant comprendre par la même que la conversation était close.

" Fais gaffe à toi" fit un peu dépité, Gaff.

" Toi aussi ".

" Salut, Buddy" en enfonçant la visière de sa casquette tout en fouillant sa poche.

" Salut" sans se retourner.

La porte claqua et Dean soupira. Son visage se ferma quand il vit posé sur le petit meuble d'entrée un origami en forme de licorne.

.

Epilogue

.

Sam vivait dans les montagnes, à l'extérieur de cette ville dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds et ne le ferait certainement jamais. Il avait repris la ferme de son grand-père maternel ainsi que son nom. Campbell.

Son frère l'avait recontacté peu après la mort de leur père quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait menti à Dean sur le décès de son cadet pour une raison que l'aîné ne comprit jamais et ne chercha pas à comprendre d'ailleurs. A quoi bon.

Les retrouvailles se firent presque naturellement et même si ils mirent quelque temps à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, nul ne fuit et ils finirent par se dévoiler, petit à petit.

Ce fut vers lui qu'il se tourna ce jour-là.

Garth et Chan s'installèrent dans la grange qu'ils aménagèrent en laboratoire.

Rachel, après leur avoir déposé tous les dossiers volés chez _Roman Corporation_, avait fait ses adieux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Il avait refusé de le lui dire et il n'y en avait aucune trace dans les fichiers. Elle laissa un numéro où la contacter, au cas où. Elle voulait vivre chaque minute comme si c'étaient les dernières et refusa d'attendre un miracle qui pourrait ne jamais se produire. Elle voulait vivre sa propre vie.

Tous les espoirs reposaient à présent sur les deux généticiens.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas de remède miracle mais ils avaient trouvé le moyen de prolonger la vie du Nexus.

Dean les écoutait débattre sur le repressor LEXa, l'ADN, les gènes et les enzymes sans rien y comprendre.

Castiel était encore vivant et pour lui, c'était tout ce qui importait. Il était moins fort, moins résistant mais tant qu'il respirait, il respirait aussi.

Garth s'amusait à voir ce Nexus survivre envers et contre tout alors que lui lentement mais irrémédiablement voyait son sablier s'écouler sans aucun espoir d'y rajouter le moindre grain de sable.

Trois mois passèrent...

Dean, debout appuyé contre l'évier de la cuisine, savourait son café en regardant ses chaussures quand il vit le bout d'une paire de basket apparaître dans son champ de vision.

" Cass...Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?" en souriant malgré lui.

" Dean" de sa voix trop rauque.

" Oui?" en relevant la tête.

" Plus d'espace personnel" en lui écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, bras ballants le long du corps. Il l'embrassa avec maladresse et un peu trop de brusquerie, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire durant cet étrange baiser.

" Il est pas trop tôt" en s'écartant pour le regarder avec tendresse et amusement.

" Je voulais...comprendre" en tiquant, éclat de lumière dans ses yeux au couleur d'un ciel à jamais disparu.

" Je sais" en posant sa main libre sur sa joue. " Je sais" en l'embrassant à son tour.

Peu importe le temps qui leur restait...

Un jour, une semaine, une année...Des années... L'éternité...

Il n'abandonnerait jamais ce Nexus qui lui donnait enfin l'impression d'exister.

Castiel...Son ange déchu...

.

The End.

.

**A la fin du film d'origine, Deckard quitte Los Angeles et part avec Rachel.**

**Cet épilogue, c'est un peu un prolongement de l'espoir...Ce Castiel, c'est un condensé d'elle et de Batty.**

**J'espère que cette adaptation vous aura plu et qu'elle n'aura pas trop hérissé les poils des puristes.**

**Elle m'aura donné du fil à retordre mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à jongler avec la trame pour au final en faire une Destiel sans pour autant trahir l'âme du film.**

**Et posez-vous cette question, sont-ils tous ce qu'ils prétendent ou pensent être?**

**Nombre de fans de "Blade Runner" ont écrit des fics sur le pairing Rick Deckard/ Roy Batty...Y a des couples comme cela qui naissent par évidence.**

**On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite des affres de la gloire.**

**Merci d'être toujours là.**

**Love you**


End file.
